A dementorok szaporodása
by Luciatus
Summary: Egy kis biológikus szakírás avagy hogy is szaporodnak a dementorok?


**Ajánlás:** Kristie-nek, aki reméljük, elég jónak találja ahhoz, hogy feltegye az oldalra.

Köszönet az ötletért a merengő fórum „Az admin lét fénypontjai" topicnak.

_A dementorok szaporodása igen rejtélyes dolog, hisz a szóban forgó egyedek nem igazán szociális hajlamúak, így csak találgatni tudunk fajfenntartásuk módjáról. Sok mágust foglalkoztat ez a különös téma, ebből kifolyólag temérdek teória kering ezzel a biológiai folyamattal kapcsolatban. A legvalószínűbbnek __**Mrs. Lucius Malfoy**__ teóriáját tartják a tudósok, aki csak hosszas kutatások után merte nyilvánosságra hozni feltevéseit._

A Szombati Boszorkány exkluzív interjúját olvashatják.

Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha lennének adataink a dementorok kialakulásáról, fejlődéséről. Ennek hiányában sokkal labilisabb meghatározást tudunk csak adni eme félelmetes lények szaporodásáról. Az első fontos dolog az, hogy a faj tagjai **hímnősek**, azaz szervezetük petét és hímivarsejtet egyaránt termel, tehát kölcsönösen megtermékenyítik egymást. A dementorok vemhességi ideje kb. 2 – 3 hét, ami igen rövid idő, így könnyen elszaporodhatnának. Ezt gátolják meg** dementium sejtek** (fantáziám határtalan), melyek akadályozzák a megtermékenyülést. Ezek a sejtek valószínűleg nem természetes úton jöttek létre, a feltételezések szerint egy **bájital következményei** (Snape kotyvasztott), amit még kb. 1 000 000 éve fejleszthettek ki. (Snape megöregedett...) A dementium sejtek mennyiségét az érzelmek is befolyásolhatják, ezért nagyobb az esélye a megtermékenyülésnek akkor, ha a két fél közt érzelmi kötelék van; ugyanakkor bizonyos szinten függ az egyed genetikai állományától is.

Ha elérkezik a **párzási időszak**, amin általában a téli hónapokat értjük, a dementorok elindulnak, hogy párt találjanak maguknak. (Meglepő, mi?) Amelyik lény kész a szaporodásra, **hörgő hangot ad ki**, magához csalogatva minél több egyedet. Mint minden fajnál, a dominánsabb győz, jelen esetben az, amelyik a leghangosabb; ő részesülhet a legválasztékosabb génállományban. A dementorok ilyenkor a hűvös, nyirkos helyeket kedvelik (száraz és hűvös helyen tartandó), ezért az Azkabanban külön cellákat hoztak nekik létre ilyen célokból. (A folyosó végén jobbra, ott balra a második ajtó.) Mivel ezeknél a lényeknél a _szerelem_ mint olyan nem létezik, párzásuk inkább az állatokéhoz hasonlít, nyers, lekezelő, vad. Mint oly sok más esetben is az állatvilágban, a vezető szerep itt is a tiszteletet parancsoló megjelenésen múlik - a legnagyobb testű lény kapja a hím feladatait az aktus folyamán.

A párzás mechanizmusa igen egyszerű, hisz nincsenek pózok, helyzetek. A a koituszt kezdeményező dementor választottja elé áll, aki, ha elfogadja párjának, megcsókolja. Valójában ez nem a köznapi értelemben vett _csók_ , csupán az összeolvadás célját szolgálja, hogy minél kevesebb hímivarsejt vesszen kárba. Az emberekkel ellentétben náluk nincs külön elkülönült, látszólagos szerv a megtermékenyítésre, csupán két nyílás található a testen. Egy aktus minimum 10 percet vesz igénybe,de akár 3 órás is lehet. A szétválás után a dementorok leheletükkel megjelölik egymást (mint Voldemort Harryt) jelezve, hogy a másik egyed az ő tulajdonuk. Ha a pár újra egyesülni kíván, de más szagot éreznek egymáson, a nagyobbik felkutatja a birtokháborítót, és kezdetét veszi a harc. A nyertesé lesz a „nőstény" és az újabb kör.

A dementorok, mivel naponta többször is pározhatnak, igen legyengülnek egy aktus után. Ilyenkor feltöltődés gyanánt végigjárják a cellákat, erőt gyűjtve a rabokból, akik talán nem is sejtik, hogy nélkülük nem biztos, hogy összejöhetett volna egy újabb dementor. (De Sirius bezzeg nem támogatta a dementortársadalmat – lusta _dög_)

A vemhes egyed az ellés előtt félórával elvonul egy félreeső sarokba, míg két-három társa körbeveszi, hogy védelmezze. A kicsi pár másodperc alatt kiválik anyjából, azonnal életképes állapotban, tehát ezek a lények „fészekhagyók". Érdekesség, hogy a dementorok nem törődnek a vérfertőzéssel, saját utódaikkal is képesek párzani az ellést követő három – négy nap után.

Őszintén remélem, hogy sikerült érthető és izgalmas ismertetést adni a dementorok szaporodásának folyamatáról, és remélem, sok hasznos információra tehetett szert mindenki, aki elolvasta. (A dementorok nem tudnak olvasni...)

Ha bármi kérdésük, panaszuk lenne, csak ragadjanak pennát és baglyot, a Malfoy - kúriába az összes madár eltalál! (Vagy esetleg nyomd meg a „szeretnék kritikát írni" linket...)

Még egyszer köszönjük a felvilágosítást Mrs. Lucius Malfoy-nak, a Szombati Boszorkány exkluzív interjúját olvashatták.(Rejtély, hogy jutott eszébe ilyesmit kutatni ilyen férj mellett/alatt.)

(a zárójeles megjegyzések egyetlen, utánozhatatlan, imádott bétámtól, Susan Krebertől lopódtak el)


End file.
